Voltage regulators that provide AC/DC rectification typically include a full wave voltage rectifier stage, such as, for example, a diode bridge, a main Switch Mode Power Supply (“SMPS”) stage, and a Power Factor Correction (“PFC”) stage inserted between the line and the main SMPS. The SMPS provides regulation of an output waveform and the PFC stage draws a sinusoidal current from the line and provides Direct Current (“DC”) voltage to the main SMPS. For many systems to operate properly, it is desirable for the output voltage of the PFC stage to be within a specified range. PFC circuits deliver a squared sinusoidal power that matches an average power demand of the load. Thus, when the power fed to the load is lower than the demand, an output capacitor within the PFC stage compensates for the lack of energy by discharging and when the power fed to the load is greater than the demand, the capacitor stores the excess energy. As a consequence, a ripple appears in the output voltage that designers compensate for by integrating the output voltage. A drawback with the integration is that it degrades the dynamic performance of the power supplies and makes them slow. For example, an abrupt decrease in the load results in a high output voltage overshoot and an abrupt increase in the load results in a high output voltage undershoot.
Hence, a need exists for a voltage regulator and a method of improving the dynamic performance and speed of the voltage regulator. In addition, it is desirable for the voltage regulator to be cost and time efficient to manufacture.